Fix You
by Demon-lover-10
Summary: Naruto lives in an abusive home. Sasuke was his best friend, but is now his biggest bully. Naruto believes everyone hates him, even Sasuke. But does he really? And can Sasuke save Naruto from the darkness that is slowly swallowing our favorite blonde? Rating subject to change.
1. Chapter 1: Falling Apart

Chapter 1  
Naruto's Point of View ******  
**

"If you look in the mirror and don't like what you

see, you can find out first hand what it's like to be me"

The End- My Chemical Romance

********I opened my eyes and stared at the ceiling. For a few minutes, everything was calm. My mind was free of burdens and the house was quiet. Then a crash sounded in the kitchen. No doubt my hungover mother trying to get at another beer from the fridge. I sit up and quietly take a shower. I manage to make it back to my room without alerting anyone that I was up. I change into my school uniform and cleverly throw on a sweater that covers the bruises my father left on my arm last night. I look at myself in the mirror. My blonde hair, blue eyes and scarred cheeks. I hate my reflection. I hate how much I resemble my father. I hate my father in general. Glancing at my clock, I grab my iPod and backpack before jumping out my window to the street and beginning the walk to school. After I get a few blocks from my personal hell hole, I shove in my headphones and put on six gun quota by Seether. I walk slowly, thinking about when my family was happy, when I was little and had the best friend in the whole world. My father worked for a good company, and my mom owned a little book store. It was just the three of us and I was probably the happiest kid in the world. I had a friend named Sasuke, and we were practically joined at the hip. This bliss lasted until around fifth grade, everything went downhill from there. My father lost his job, a more successful book store moved into town so mom lost her job as well and Sasuke became cruel. He bullied me on a daily basis. Within the space of a few months, my entire life fell apart right before my eyes. Dad and Mom began drinking and fighting. Dad took his anger out on me and Mom got addicted to sleeping pills. My grades dropped and I started just trying not to anger my Dad too much. In the distance I could hear the school bell ring, but I didn't care if I was late. I wasn't going anywhere in life anyway.

I sat in the back of the classroom, waiting for ANYTHING on the board to start making sense. I gave up and just dropped my head on the desk. I felt a pair of eyes on me and glanced up to see none other than the stone cold bastard staring at me, with a somewhat regretful look on his face. He turned around quickly when he saw me looking back at him. Why would Sasuke have anything to regret? He chose to decide to start making my life ten times worse than it already was. He was rich and popular, he had life laid out for him. He had nothing to do with me anymore. The bell rang for class and I packed up my stuff, ready to dash a fast as possible to my next class, but Iruka wanted to talk.  
"What is it Iruka?" I asked, wanting to get this over with as fast as i could.  
"He hit you again last night didn't he?" He asked with a look of concern on his face.  
"Yeah," I say back, unwilling to go into detail.  
"And your mom?"  
"What do you think? Drunk and doped up to the point that she doesn't know who I am" I answered. Iruka knew about my home situation, but he was unable to do anything about it, so he did what he could.  
"You can always come to me when it gets too rough, you know that right?" he asked like he always did, and I replied with my usual yes and thanks. I walked out the door and froze. Ther, standing outside the door and listening to the whole conversation was none other than Sasuke Uchiha.

Demon: IT IS FINISHED! So i will be writing this with my friend and I will be writing Naruto's POV and she will be writing Sasuke's POV. Please R&R! I will try to update regularly!


	2. Chapter 2: Damn Regret

**Demon: Okay! Thank you to all reviewers, it really motivates me to keep writing! Enjoy the story!  
Disclaimer: All characters belong to the amazing Masashi Kishimoto!**

Chapter 2: Damn Regret  
Sasuke's Point of View 

"What hurts the most, was being so close,

and having so much to say, and watchin you walk away."

What Hurts the Most- Rascal Flatts

**I sat in class, staring at the blonde that was currently sitting with his head on the desk. An instant wave of regret ran through me at the sight of Naruto. I remember when we were the best of friends. He was always lifting my spirits and getting me into and out of trouble. All was perfect, until fifth grade, when I started realizing that I had been feeling something more for the dobe than friendship. I became cruel to him, trying to distance myself from him and the feelings that scared me. When we started high school, I hardly ever saw him out of class or school. He had been wearing sweaters and basically hiding himself more and more. I was worried, but did nothing. And I regret my actions every minute of every day. The bell rang and I packed up to leave class. Iruka had asked Naruto to stay after to talk about something. I walked out of class, and found myself eavesdropping on them. What I heard shocked me.  
"What is it Iruka?" Naruto's voice drifted out to my ears.  
"He hit you again last night didn't he?" I heard Iruka say. What did he mean?  
"Yeah," Naruto answered. Were they talking about his father?  
"And your mom?" Again I wondered what was going on.  
"What do you think? Drunk and doped up to the point that she doesn't know who I am" What? Naruto's mom a drunk? What happened to the bright happy family I knew?  
"You can always come to me when it gets too rough, you know that right?" I drifted off into a world of questioning and worry for the boy I cared so deeply for. I was interrupted when Naruto walked out of the classroom. He froze and stared at me. I too froze. I could see in those cerulean eyes that he was shocked, and then they clouded with anger.  
"What are you doing teme?" he asked, sounding angry and scared.  
"What did Iruka mean when he said 'did he hit you again?" I asked, trying to put my fears to rest. Naruto turned around.  
"It's none of your business" He began to walk away.  
"I need to know," I began, but he interrupted me, a look of fury and betrayal in those eyes of his.  
" What do you care? Why does this suddenly interest you huh? You've never given one fuck about me so why start now?" He turned around and ran off. I didn't know what to do. I began to walk to my next class as well, heading in the same direction as he was. We had gym next, but he always cut class. He had never showed up to a single gym class. I decided that I was going to follow him and find out where he was going. I walked after him, and saw the door to the roof open. Figures he would go up there. I walked up the stairs and stepped out into the slight breeze. The view of Konoha was amazing from up here, and the sun wasn't too bright. I saw Naruto sitting on the edge, his sweater off and his eyes closed. He had his head tilted up and was smiling slightly into the light. God, he looked beautiful like that. I walked closer and noticed his arms. They were covered in bruises and what looked like cigarette burns. Was this his father's doing? Naruto turned around and rushed to put on his sweater.  
"Naruto, wait-" I started but the look he gave silenced me. He walked to the side of the roof and climbed down. I watched him walk away. For the rest of the day I wished that I had gone after him. At my last class, the teacher needed someone to bring Naruto the homework and I volunteered. I walked over to the apartment complex, and knocked on the door. I heard a crash and a yell before the door was opened by none other than Naruto himself. I held out the homework to him.  
"Iruka asked me to bring you tonight's homework as we are supposed to work together on it." I said a bit rushed. He hesitated before letting me in the door. He led me through the living room. It was a mess, broken bottles and stains everywhere. On the sagging grey couch was Naruto's mother. She was passed out with a bottle of liquor in one hand and a container of pills in the other. I remained silent. Naruto opened the door to his room and we sat down on the bed. I had a few questions in mind for the blonde.  
Demon: TIS DONE! Wow I updated fairly quickly. I'm going to warn you guys now, I am a master procrastinator, but writing fanfiction is my favorite thing to do aside from reading it so it shouldn't be a problem. Please R&R!**


	3. Chapter 3: Hurtful Hits

Demon: Okay guys, I got some reviews asking for the chapters to be longer, so I'm going to aim for 1k each chapter. Also, I will most likely update chapters on Saturdays, so that there is less pressure for me to finish the chapter. Okay, enough from me, Enjoy!  
Chapter 3  
Naruto's POV

"And I don't want the world to see me

'Cause I don't think that they'd understand

When everything's made to be broken

I just want you to know who I am"

Iris- The Goo Goo Dolls

I sat there on my bed with Sasuke in an uncomfortable silence. The school homework was in between us, but neither of us made a move to do it. I heard the front door open and immediately glanced at Sasuke.  
"I think it's best you go home now. We can do the homework before class tomorrow" I said in an attempt to get him out of here before things got ugly.  
"No, I hate doing work last minute," he answered, as if he was desperate to stay.  
"NARUTO, GET YOUR ASS IN HERE" I heard my father shout from the living room. I stood up and turned to Sasuke.  
"Stay in here and don't leave or make any sounds until I come back" I said before walking into the hall. If things got rough, which they probably would, I didn;t need Sasuke seeing.

I walked into the living room and saw mom in a corner, which could only mean that my father was drunk and ready to do some damage. I didn't even have time to answer before he landed a blow to my head. I saw stars. Again he punched me and I fell to the floor. He started kicking me in my stomach, each blow causing me to cough up more blood. I curled in a ball as the relentless beating was carried out. He kept kicking, all over my back and stomach. He only paused for a moment to finish his beer and throw it down on me. He was screaming, yelling at me for ruining his life, for sending him to this hell. I tried not to make any sound, as that would only make him more mad, but that failed when he grabbed a picture frame and threw it at my head. The glass cracked and cut my forehead. He yelled and kicked me a few more times, before he stumbled off to his bedroom. I lay on the ground, trying to breath and ignore the pain all over. I sat up and my eyes watered at the pain of moving. I stood up as slowly as possible and inched to my room.

I stopped at the door. What was I going to tell Sasuke? Who was I kidding? He doesn't care, no one does. I opened the door slowly. He was sitting on the bed, his eyes filled with something that looked like fear. What in the world could the freaking Uchiha ice king be afraid of?  
"Leave," I managed to croak out. He looked up at me.  
"What do you mean 'leave'? What the hell happened to you Naruto?" He asked, his voice laced with what I perceived to be fake concern.  
"Just... go... home" I said as the bruises on my chest began to scream in pain from the excessive talking. His eyes told me he didn't want to, but I knew better. He hated me. Just like everyone else in the world, he hated my guts and all I could do was stay out of his way. I thought back to when we were little, and everything was so simple, and my parents loved me. We were friends, what happened? I look up at the bastard in front of me, and bite back tears. Why is all this coming to mind now? I got over this years ago, right? I feel faint, tired. I sway a little, my vision going blurry, and I cough. spitting up yet another glob of blood. Then everything goes black.

_Dream~State_  
_A young Naruto sat on the dock overlooking the lake. He was tired of trying to find his friend. He could never find Sasuke! And Sasuke always found him so easily! He hated losing. Sitting there on the dock in the dying sunlight, little Naruto pouted. That's when Sasuke sat down next to him. Naruto just glared at him, and then stuck his tongue out at the young raven._  
_"Are you invisible or something? Where do you hide?" Naruto asked._  
_"Why would I tell you my best hiding spot?" Sasuke asked._  
_"Because I'm your best friend!" Naruto spat back. Sasuke smiled a little at this._  
_"Fine, you convinced me, but our mom's are gonna be coming to get us soon, you gotta sneak out and meet me back here tonight. Ok?" Sasuke said. Naruto grinned and nodded his head. Sasuke smiled too before they were called away by their parents._

_~Later that night~_  
_Naruto opened his window and paused, listening to see if his parents had heard him. He then climbed out the window and ran off to the park. Sasuke was waiting for him._  
_"Ready?" Sasuke asked him._  
_"Are you kidding me? I waited all night for this! Of course I'm ready!" Naruto whispered excitedly. Sasuke nodded and began walking. They walked in the moonlight all the way around the lake. Sasuke paused at the line of trees before making his way into the forest. They walked in silence for a few minutes, listening to the bugs and the distant sound of water lapping. Eventually, they came into a clearing, where there was a small pond and a rock that jutted out into it._  
_"This is where I hide all the time," Sasuke whispered. Naruto looked at how the moonlight reflected on the water. Naruto was breath taken._  
_"It's so pretty," he said in awe. They walked out onto the rock together. Around the small pond, some moon flowers were blooming, their white color glowing in the light. There was also some night gladiolus blooming. Naruto turned to Sasuke._  
_"I want you to make me a promise," he said. Sasuke turned to look at him._  
_"What kind," the raven asked._  
_"That we'll be best friends forever," Naruto responded holding out his pinkie._  
_"Alright, I promise" Sasuke said as he took Naruto's pinkie and shook._  
_~Dream~End~_

Chapter End

Demon: I finished. at midnight granted BUT I FINISHED! Ok. so the flowers I mentioned above are really beautiful, I suggest looking them up. They only bloom at night so it makes them even more special. As I said, I will only be updating every sunday to take some pressure off my shoulders as I am failing social studies and math. I also have a science midterm coming up so, I need to study. Damn school. Ja ne!


	4. Chapter 4: Wrap My Arms Around You

Demon: GOMENASAI! I'm sorry it took so long to update! I failed math and social studies and then my mom took me to some therapist for my depression! Me and my partner worked very hard last night to get it finished!

Naruto: I don't think they care.

Demon: I have to try right? HEY! PUT THE TOMATOES DOWN!

Sasuke: Run

Demon: Enjoy the chapter! I do not own!

Chapter Four: Wrap My Arms Around You

_"This is the last night you'll spend alone_

_Look me in the eyes so I know you know_

_I'm everywhere you want me to be._

_The last night you'll spend alone,_

_I'll wrap you in my arms and I won't let go,_

_I'm everything you need me to be."_

_The Last Night~ Skillet_

I sat there, right next to Naruto.  
My Naruto.  
Wow, has he grown. Granted, he's too skinny for my liking, but we'll fix that soon. The homework we were supposed to be doing was in between us, neither of us had even glanced at it. It was English, my best subject.

The awkward tension was palpable. The small, messy room was drenched in it. I swear, I thought I was drowning. Maybe some of the awkwardness was due to the fact that I could not stop staring at him, and maybe it was because Naruto was perfectly aware that I was basically creeping on him with my eyes.

I willed for him to look at me, I willed for obsidian black to lock with Cerulean blue, but Naruto wouldn't have it. He just kept his stare pointedly for the ground. He seemed so small, so fragile, I just wanted to wrap him in my arms and hold him. But I couldn't, not after what I did to him.  
I'm a coward. A horrible, disgusting, coward. I was so damn afraid of my feelings, so damn afraid to admit that I liked him. That I liked Naruto.

He was my best friend—my only friend as a matter of fact.  
I was shocked out of my reverie when I heard a voice boom from down the hall. NARUTO GET YOUR ASS IN HERE. Naruto stood, tensing all the more. He turned it me, a dead look in his eyes. "Stay here"Those eyes, they haunted me. Those weren't my Naruto's eyes. They were dead. Lifeless. Without soul. Without depth. Words stuck in my throat, a simple 'why' amongst them.

The door clicks shut, and I'm left with a peeling paint job on the back said door, and worry clawing at my stomach.I heard a glass break, and I froze. What was going on? I heard shouting, so much yelling and shouting. Was his father doing this? When did this start? The Minato I knew was a kind, loving man.I heard a faint moan... It sounded like Naruto. What the fuck?

"WORTHLESS PIECE OF SHIT!"

The words sliced through door as if it were butter, slicing their way to my very heart. My very soul. My body moved of its own accord. I began to pace, the thought of running down the stairs and stopping whatever was happening to damn tempting.I needed to know. There was more yelling, and the sound of glass breaking. "IT'S ALL YOUR FAULT" I heard Minato shout. What had happened these past years? What had turned such a warm man into this monster? I heard a final yell, and then footsteps coming and then passing. Was it over? There was a loud thud that made the door shake and it bounced against the walls. My feet dragged my closer to the door, and I heard Minato Muttering curses as he stumbled towards his room.

I wanted to go and see if Naruto was ok, but I was scared of what I would find. I found myself sitting on the bed, head in my hands. Was he ok? How badly was he hurt? I heard the door open and looked up. Naruto stood there, beat and bloody. My heart stopped."Leave."

Leave? What does he mean leave? How the fuck does he expect me to just fucking leave when he's practically bleeding to death right in front of me?I opened my mouth to argue, but he stopped me. "Just...go...home" he panted. I could tell he was in so much pain, and I couldn't do anything to help. I didn't know of anything I could do to help. He looked at me then, and in those cerulean depths, I saw pain, and loneliness and so much hopelessness. He began to sway, before his eyes closed and I somehow managed to catch him. Wrong. This was all wrong. How did the lively, warm family I knew as child, become something so dark? So evil. So broken. How could Minato, the one who taught me how to swim, the one who always barbecued on Sunday's no matter what, the one who was my father while my real one was too busy with his job to notice or care about me, turn into this? How could such a kind soul, transform into this monster?

I looked down at the boy I held in my arms, god even though he's upper lip was busted up, and his left eye was swollen shut, I still found him as one of the most beautiful things I've ever laid eyes on. He had a broken beauty. A desolate beauty. I carried him to his messy bed with the utmost care, and before I even knew what I was doing I was laying down next to him, my lips pressed into his sunshine hair. The smell of blood assaulted my nostrils, and that when I made an oath to myself. I was going to fix this boy. I was going to save him. I was going to love him. I was going to be his .

I was such a fool for having not realized all this time where the bruises came from, why he became such a recluse. Part of it was my fault, I hadn't known how to deal with my feelings, so I distanced myself from him, and in the end began to bully him. And now, here he was, beat up beyond belief for who knows how long and I had unknowingly added to his problems.

I took a deep breath, smelling behind the blood, that scent that had always been so distinctly him. It reminded me of when we were children and he was always there for me, no matter what. We got into trouble together, pulled pranks together, got out of trouble together, and I had thrown it all away. I was so stupid. But I was going to make up for my mistakes. I was going to fix this beautiful boy no matter what. I didn't want to see Naruto in pain anymore.

I felt his forehead, and noticed he had a fever. I sat up and carefully walked over to the door. I opened it slowly, hoping that it wouldn't make any noise. I walked slowly to the kitchen and wet paper towel, before bringing it back and putting it on Naruto's forehead. I lay down next to him and closed my eyes.

Demon: See? I made it a thousand words!  
Naruto: Why am I always getting hurt in your stories?  
Demon: Because i said so. If you like I can make it ten times worse!  
Naruto: NO! That's OK! Carry on!  
Demon: OK. Thank you to all my lovely reviewers, I cannot tell you how happy it makes me to read all the reviews! I accept constructive criticism, but flames will be used to roast marshmallows for me. I promise to update on time next week!


	5. Chapter 5: Unspeakable Horrors

Chapter 5: Unspeakable Horrors

"Janie's got a gun

Janie's got a gun

Her whole world's come undone

From lookin' straight at the sun

What did her daddy do?

What did he put you through?"

~Janie's Got A Gun~ Aerosmith

NARUTOS POV  
I opened my eyes and tried to move, but realized that someone's arm was around me. I froze and looked to see that it was Sasuke that had his arms around me. I pulled myself from the uncomfortable situation and say there, staring at him. I poked him, trying to wake him up. Sasuke shifted a little, and I poked harder. Then his eyes snapped open and he sat up.

"You need to leave," I said in a harsh whisper. He sat up.

"What do you mean leave?" He answered, rather loudly. I hushed him, glancing at the door.

"I don't know why you're suddenly so worried, but you need to go, now" I replied urgently. I got up and tossed his coat at him before opening the door to my bedroom. He looked at me, and for second it was there again. A flash mixture of emotions that were somewhere between regret and anger. I shook it off and motioned for him to leave. Without a word, he got up and walked out. I stared after him for a minute, making sure that he actually left before I crept across to the bathroom to try and take a shower.

I slowly pulled off my shirt and stared at myself in the mirror. My stomach was entirely black and blue, and it hurt to even breathe. I had cuts as well, some of them even looked infected. I sighed and stepped into the shower, letting the heat undo the knots left over from the beating. And then the door opened.

I heard someone come in, and then there was the sound of them closing and locking the door. I turned to see my father standing there, obviously drunk and ready to land some blows. He walked over and opened the glass door to the shower. I couldn't move, because I had no idea what he was going to do. I was standing with my back to him and I just stared at him. I was scared, with absolutely no clue to what he was going to do. Then he got in the shower with me.

I felt him lean in, his breath smelt like alcohol, and then I felt something tear inside me, a burning hot white pain. I screamed.  
~~~too much of a wimp to write the rape scene~~~

I opened my eyes, and stared at the cracked ceiling of the bathroom. I tried to move, but gasped at the pain in my back. Guess I'm not going to school today. I sat up slowly, very slowly, trying to avoid the pain in my back. It didn't work. I gasped with every inch I moved. I felt dirty, dirty and used and disgusting. I stood up and looked at my self in the mirror, looking at each new bruise and cut with a wave if shame. I slowly wrapped a towel around myself, and slowly opened the door, peeking to see that no one was around.

I slipped into the hallway and dashed to my room. I closed the door and slid to the floor, sobbing as quietly as possible. Why didn't I do anything? Why didn't I try harder? Why couldn't I stop him? Everything was falling apart, and there was nothing I could do. I shifted and felt a piece of broken glass cut my foot. When it cut my foot, I felt a release of sorts. Kind of like a rush of distraction. I leaned over and picked up the shard, staring at it. I brought it to my arm and made the tiniest of cuts. There it was again, the rush of adrenalin and relief. It felt, good. It felt addicting. I cut again, and there it was. It was a pain that I could control, a pain that I decided on. And I liked it. It focused my mind, away from all the thoughts that haunted me, away from all the torment in my life. Away from the bullies, the alcohol, and the abuse. It was numbing. I stood up and made it to my bed before falling into a dreamless sleep.

_~~~Dreamscape~~~_  
_Naruto came home from school that day, wondering why sasuke was acting weird. Sasuke had been ignoring him. He looked up at the apartment his family had moved into, as both his parents had lost their jobs. He slowly climbed the stairs, preparing to ask his mother for advice when he got inside. He walked in to see his mother asleep on the couch, or so he thought. He walked over to her and shook her. _  
_"Mom, I need to ask you something," then he saw the bottle of pills on the floor. They were sleeping agents and him, being in sixth grade, knew that this wasn't good. That's when his father had stumbled in, yelling at him for being so loud and disturbing his nap. He could tell that his father was drunk and he felt scared. That's when minato beat the living shit out of him. That's when his safe house became his secret personal hell. And that was the last day sasuke was even so nice as to simply ignore him. From then on, his entire life became hell. _  
_~~~Dreamscape End~~~_  
I woke up and stared at the ceiling of my bedroom. I rolled over and looked at the clock, it was 9 am. No school for me. Besides, it still hurt to move. Thinking back to what had happened in the bathroom, I rushed over to the garbage pail in my room and puked. I threw up every possible thing in my stomach. I felt sick. Very sick.

The world suddenly felt like such a horrible place, and I needed escape. I looked at my arm, at the jagged lines from last night. Then I spotted my pencil sharpener under the bed. I reached over and picked it up. I wanted that feeling of release, that escape. So I smashed the sharpener. I somehow managed to unscrew the razor blade and then sat there, anticipating the feeling of it. I took it and pressed against my arm, horizontally. I dragged it down, feeling my mind sharpen and focus on the pain. I went until my hands were shaking. It was bleeding quite a lot. And then I realized what I was doing. I rushed to the bathroom and got out some bandage, carefully wrapping it around my arm. I went back to my room and sat there, wondering what to do. I felt so very tired. So I lay down and slept.

**Demon: OK, I KNOW I'M SO VERY VERY LATE. BUT I HAVE AN EXCUSE! As some of you may know, that giant snowstorm hit Saturday and I was stuck plowing snow for FIVE FUCKING HOURS. And then I had a crap load of homework Sunday The ending of this chapter took me a while. I had to sit down and focus on music or something, because to write it, I had to go back in my memory to last year when I myself developed an addiction to cutting. I also had to bring up what I knew it felt like to have a member of your own family do something that unspeakably horrible to you. Needless to say, this chapter was a bit hard for me. I PROMISE TO UPDATE ON TIME THIS WEEK! I SOLEMNLY SWEAR THAT I WILL MAKE THE UNBREAKABLE VOW! (Harry Potter reference anyone?) Please review, I cannot tell you guys how happy it makes me to see you guys taking the time to tell me what you think of my story, even if it's hate. See you all next week! Or this upcoming Saturday... I'm bad at this. Ja ne!**


	6. Chapter 6: Many Mistakes

Okay, don't kill me. I know I'm late. But here it is! Chapter six!

Chapter Six: Many Mistakes

"I know you're tortured within Your eyes look hungry again

But I'll never wander, my friend I let you down

And I started to run

Never meant to be your pain

What have I become"

~Tangled in the Great Escape by Pierce the Veil

Sasuke's POV

I sat on my bed in the morning, staring at the shirt in my hands, and remembering Naruto's eyes, and how hurt they were, how empty they seemed. His eyes had always been so bright and blue, but now, they were dull. He had the eyes of someone well above his years. It wasn't fair.

I slowly stood up and pulled my shirt on as well as my school jacket. I walked down the stairs and noticed that Itachi must have left already. Just like usual. I made myself some toast and walked out the door to the bus stop. I would normally walk, but it was freezing outside. I stood at the corner and put in my headphones. I put it on shuffle. I was slightly surprised when Tangled in the Great Escape by Pierce the Veil came on. How sickeningly relevant.

The dirty yellow bus of Konoha High pulled up and opened it's doors. I stepped on and headed to where I usually sat with Neji. As per usual, he got up and let me sit by the window. We sat in silence, which was good because neither of us were big talkers. After a few minutes we arrived at the school. I walked in and went to my locker.

I sat in first period, waiting. I don't know what for. I sat there waiting for him, waiting to see if he was here today. I had a bad feeling in my stomach, like something bad had happened. I ignored it. I thought about how he used to be, his smile that would brighten up my day no matter what. How his eyes used to light up whenever he saw me, or his parents. Then I thought to when he stopped smiling. He started sitting in the back of class, stopped pulling pranks, stopped drawing any attention to himself at all. I knew it was my fault. I left him alone, I left him to himself when I knew full well what would happen.

And that's how the day went. Me sitting there, waiting for him to walk in through the door. But he didn't. He didn't come to school at all, and a little ball of worry and regret grew in my stomach. Even as I rode the bus home, something in me felt terribly wrong, like something had just happened. I ignored it though.

I walked in the door to my house and went up to my room. I passed my father's study, and like usual I peeked in to see if he was there. But he wasn't. And he never would be. He left us. The bastard left without warning and went to live with his new girlfriend. He left mom and Itachi and me all alone. Itachi worked to support us. He took over the company, working horribly long hours and hardly ever being home. And mom, mom took it hard. She was like a ghost now, sitting in the living room all day watching TV. She tried to smile and be there for me, but when dad left she was devastated.

I walked into my room and sat down against the door. My backpack was next to me, with all the homework I had to do. But I couldn't get my head to think straight enough to get any done. And all because of a certain dobe.

I couldn't figure him out like I used to. He was a complete mystery now, one I needed to figure out quickly. Every time I saw him, he looked like he had broken a little more. And the fact that he wasn't in school today was extremely worrying. My thoughts were all over the place, and constantly looped back to the once enigmatic blonde, and how he seemed to have dulled over the years. And it was probably all my fault.

I heard my brother walk in the door and say a greeting to mom, which she probably responded to with a weak hello. I got up and threw my backpack on my bed. I sat at my desk and opened my laptop. The screen glowed in my dimly lit room, but I had nothing to do, my mind was blank. I pushed my chair back from the desk, staring at the ceiling, wondering how I was going to fix all this. Maybe if he was at school tomorrow I could try and talk to him, try and apologize for what I had done. I needed to. If I was going to fix him, help him in any way, I had to make sure he knew I was there for him now. I knew I had hurt him, and had been so horrible to him in the past few years, it'd be a miracle if he forgave me.

It had started in middle school when I realized that my feelings for the blonde were more than friends. And that had scared me. So i pushed him away, thinking if I got away from him, I'd be normal again. But doing that had only hurt us both. And I was filled by guilt with every unkind word that I said to him. It was going to take time, but I was willing. So, so willing to fix what I had broken.

I flopped onto my bed and escaped into the arms of sleep, ready to begin my work in the morning.

**DL: OMG DON'T KILL ME! So, there's really no excuse for how fucking late this chapter is, and I apologize for how short it is, but my writers spark just went out and I was so distracted by the shit that has happened lately. The school year is over THANK GOD. So in January a kid in my grade killed himself, and that kind of rocked everybody, then we had state tests, then finals and a science regents so I've been really busy. I am really hoping to get back on track with all this, in fact I will be working on chapter 7 as soon as this is uploaded. Once again I apologize for making you all wait so long. I'm really sorry.**


End file.
